Deixada por Um Amada por Outro
by Shelly Malfoy
Summary: Voldmort já não é uma ameaça, Arthur Weasley é nomeado para Ministro da Magia, a família Weasley tem direito a uma mansão e isso trará muitas mudanças na vida de Gina e todos os outros... até na do garoto mais cobiçado do mundo bruxo, Draco Malfoy...
1. Gina Weasley

**N.A.:** Gente, esta é a primeira fic que escrevo... incentivada por muitas amigas decidi escrever, mas sei que esta fic n vai ser lá grande coisa, por isso favor de me dar um desconto porque não tenho jeito para escrever fics.

Faltava menos de um mês para que todo voltassem para Hogwarts para ter mais um ano cheio de mistérios e novos amores...

Era uma tarde muito ensolarada, quando Sr. Weasley chegou à Toca, muito cansado após mais um dia de trabalho, até que pediu a Molly para reunir a família...

-Rony! Vai chamar a Gina! Só faltam ela e o Carlinhos não tarda chega com o Harry! - disse Molly

- Está bem... - disse Rony com uma daquelas caras "porque-é-que-tenho-de-ser-eu" - GINAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Desce rápido, por que já só faltas tu e o Carlinhos já deve de estar quase a chegar!

-Já vou maninho! Tem calma!

Passaram-se cerca de 2 ou 3 minutos quando alguém chegou à Toca via Po-de-Floo

-Olá família! Olá querida Gininha! - disse Carlinhos, o irmão favorito de Gina

-Oi maninho!

-Olá filho! Como estás? Ah! Olá Harry! - Disse Sr. Weasley

-Olá Sr. Wealey, como está? - disse Harry

Quando Gina viu Harry, aquele que era conhecido como o "menino-que-sobreviveu", o mesmo que terminou com o namoro entre os dois para ficar com a idiota de Chang Cho e o mesmo que acabou com o Lord das Trevas, tudo isso no ano passado. Mas ela ainda não estava totalmente recuperada pelo facto de ele ter terminado o namoro. Chegou até a perguntar-se "O que é que esse idiota está cá a fazer?", mas antes que ela pudesse responder a si própria ouviu Carlinhos a dizer a Harry para ir deixar as coisas dele no quarto de Rony... Enquanto este ia sendo recebido pelos Weasley e deixar a coisas no quarto de Rony, Carlinhos abraçou Gina e disse

-Ele veio cá passar o resto das férias...

-Porque é que me dizes isso? - perguntou Gina

-Gininhha, deu logo para ver pela tua cara que não querias que o Harry estivesse cá...

-Pois Carlinhos, mas é a vida. Vem! Vamos sentar-nos porque o pai quer dar-nos uma notícia

-Sei... Vamos lá...

Quando já estavam todos na sala, muito feliz pela chegada de Harry, menos uma pessoa, mas logo Sr. Weasley pediu silêncio mas n disse nada

-Pai, está tudo bem lá no Ministério não está? - perguntou Gina

-Querida, está tudo bem, muito bem até, mas com esta notícia penso que voçês irão ficar muito mais felizes...

-Pai, diz logo! - disse Rony

-Bem, como sabem o Lord das Trevas já não é uma ameaça para o mundo e se leram, hje, o Profeta Diário, devem de saber que o nosso Ministro Cornelious Fudge refornou-se

-Pai, vai directo ao assunto - disseram os gémeos

-Certo... Bom e se eu vos dissesse que vamos mudar de casa? E se... - mas foi interrompido por Rony - Mas isso é FaBuLoSo - Cala-te Rony deixa-me acabar de falar...

-Desculpa pai...

-Bem continuando... Fui promovido a Ministro da Magia e como todos os Ministros, têm direito a uma mansão numa zona priveligiada...

Durante vários minutos ninguém disse nada, aliás porque estavam todos estupfactos com a novidade, até que Gina decidiu quebrar o silêncio

-Pai, tu estás a gozar não estás?

-Não, não estou

-Mas então! Pai! Isso é fantástico! Parabéns! - e encheu o pai de beijinhos e abraços

A pouco e pouco todos foram acordadando do mini-transe e foram felicitando o Sr. Weasley. Aquilo sim, foi uma verdadeira festa.

Alguns dias depois, estavam todos a preparar-se para ir comprar o material escolar e roupa para o novo ano escolar de Hogwarts, e claro, tudo de 1ª mão!

E lá foram tds os Weasley e Harry Potter pa Diagon-Al...

A certa altura Gina disse à mãe que ia à loja de roupas de gala, pois seria necessário uma roupa de gala, como constava na lista de Hogwarts, e Molly concordou e disse que já lá ia ter.

Quando chegou lá viu uma pessoa que não esperava ver, um garoto alto (cerca de 1.85m de altura), cabelo loiro platinados, olhos cinzentos-azulados, com aquele ar superior, sempre com vestes pretas.

**N.A.:** Próximo capítulo, talvez amanhã P... Sei que este capitulo não está lá grande coisa, mas não tarda haverá muitas novidades... Ct, Marta, Ana Daniela e Sara: Obrigado pelo incentivo para escrever esta fic... E óbvio não se esqueçam de comentar! Bjks Shéliza


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Capítulo 2 - Draco Malfoy**

Por outro lado, os Malfoy... Após a queda de Voldemort, Lucio Malfoy foi apanhado, foi para Azkaban e recebeu o beijo do dementor algum tempo depois... Todos os bens excepto alguns foram consfiscados pelo Ministério. Os bens confiscados pelo Ministério só seriam entregues ao herdeiro dos Malfoy quando ele se casasse. Lucio Malfoy tinha mesmo que escrever aquilo para estragar a vida de Narcisa e Draco...

Para Draco também faltava cerca de um mês para voltar a Hogwarts, o que ele não sabia é que ele ia ter um ano muito "romântico" pela frente.

Passaram-se alguns dias e um dia Narcisa precisava de ir a Diagon-Al, para comprar um vestido para mais um daqueis jantares chiques.

Dirigiu-se para ao pé de Draco...

-Draco, queres vir comigo a Diagon-Al? Aproveitamos e compramos o teu fato de gala é a última coisa que falta na tua lista que veio para este ano

-Sim, claro, espera dois minutos que vou arranjar-me

-Claro! Estou à tua espera no salão

-Ok!...

Dois ou três minutos depois, lá estavam eles os dois, mãe e filho, numa das muitas carruagens pertencentes aos Malfoy, como destino Diagon-Al

Ao chegar lá, foram em direcção a uma loja de roupas de gala... Já estavam lá à cerca de 15 minutos, quando draco decidiu levantar-se do sofá onde estava sentado à espera de sua mãe que estava a experimentar vestidos. Foi em direcção a uma das janelas da loja e viu uma rapariga de estatura média, que usava uma saia preta até um palmo acima do joelho, camisa branca um pouco justa e ténis. Para ele, ela tinha umas boas pernas, um corpo de uma deusa, cabelos ruivos, pela branca, parecia um anjo... Uns lábios rubros apetitosos... Uma garota perfeita.

Reparou que ia em direcção à loja em que ele estava, mas quando ela entrou viu afinal de contas conhecia-a... Não era nada mais, nada menos que a caçula dos Weasley.

Dirigiu-se para ao pé dela e...

-Ora, ora! Vejam só se não é a feiosa e pobretona Weasley - disse Draco e inda teve o pensamento (_ Até que ela é bonitinha... Ai Draco, tu és um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley, não venhas com esses pensamentos"_)

-Ora, ora! Vejam só se não é o arrogante do Malfoy... Ah! E retira _"pobretona"_, por caso não estejas informado, o meu pai foi promovido a Ministro da Magia.

-Excelente! Despedem um maluco e promovem um amante de trouxas...

-Ai... Está mas é calado e vai chatear alguém da tua altura.

-A mandar-me embora Weasley?

-E porque não? **Desapareçe da minha vista!**

-Agora talvez desapareça, mas em Hogwarts, podes ter a certeza que te faço a vida negra!

-Escusas de a fazer, pois ela já o é... Não irás ter muito sucesso se tentares faze-la ainda mais negra...

-Então? Não era o Potterzinho querido que te fazia a vida cor-de-rosa?

-Ena! Não acredito! Conjugas-te o tempo verbal como deve de ser!

-Então já não é? O queridinho do Potter e tu não namoravam?

-Ena! Conjugas-te o verbo como deve de ser mais uma vez! Epah e além disso, não tenho que te dar satisfações da minha vida! Que tal em vez de me perguntares isso tudo, não olhas à tua volta e tiras as tuas próprias conclusões? Era bem mais fácil e não me chateavas com perguntas parvas!

-Ah Weasley! Está calada! Pára de me chatear.

-Ah! Agora sou eu que te estou a chatear! Olha que giro! Tu é não passas de idiota arrogante, que tem a mania de ser o melhor, convencido

-Weasley! Cala-te! Vai mas é ter com o teu namoradinho Potter! Assim já não me chateias.

-Eu **NÃO SOU NAMORADA DO IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO DO POTTER!**. Se ainda não és cego, que tal olhares lá para fora e veres o Harry e a Cho aos beijos lá fora!

Draco estava prestes a ver o famoso "Fogo Weasley", mas por qualquer coisa que nem ele sabe, agarrou Gina pela cintura e puchou-a para mais perto dele.

-O que é que tu estás a fazer? - perguntou Gina

-Não sei...

E comecou a puxá-la cada vez para mais perto e comecou a roçar os seus lábios dela. Sentiu a doçura dos lábios de Gina e estava a ficar doido pois sentia a essencia de jasmin que ela usava, era a mesma que Narcisa usava. Gina ficou surpreendida com a acção de Draco, mas ela também estava a gostar, sentir os seus lábios, a essência que ele usava...

Quando ele estava prestes a dar inicio a um beijo, Gina empurrou-o e este ficou em transe pois não sabia porque é que ela tinha feito isso, mas quando saiu do transe percebeu.

Viu Molly e Hermione entrarem na loja... e irem ter com Gina.

-Olá Gina! A tua mãe já te disse que vou passar o resto das férias com voçês? - disse Hermione

-Não, não disse, mas não faz mal, agora já aqui estás! E vais ter que me contar muitas coisinha não Sra. Granger! - disse Gina

-Ehhhh... Pois!

-Então filha, já escolhes-te algum vestido que te agrade? - perguntou Molly

-Ehhhh... Não... Quer dizer, Sim... Não sei, gostei deste - disse Gina, era um vestido negro, que ia mais ao menos até aos joelhos, deixava o colo e as costas à mostras, era do tipo aqueis que se atam ao pescoço e tinha alguns ornamentos a prateado.

-Gina, é lindo! Não acha Sra Weasley? - disse Hermione

-Sim, é esplêndido! Que tal ires experimentar?

-Ehhhhhh... Está bem...

E lá foi Gina experimentar o vestido, no gabinete de prova. Vestiu-o e saiu do gabinete, chamou a mãe e Hermiome, mas Draco também chegou a chamar a atenção de Draco que ficou abobalhado com a visão que tinha. Ela estava simplesmente Linda para ele.

-Filha leva esse mesmo, fica-te lindamente! Certamente vais conquistar muitos corações quando usares o vestido! - disse Molly

-Oras mãe! Não digas isso!

-Bem, Hermione já compras-te o teu vestido não é? Gina, vamos lá pagar o vestido, ainda tens que comprar os sapatos - disse Molly

-Sim, Sra Weasley - disse Hermione

-Sim mãe, vamos lá...

Pagaram o vestido e foram comprar os sapatos ou melhor as sandálias para Gina. Eram também negras, com algumas tiras finas com algumas pedrinhas prateadas, salto cerca de 10 cm e salto agulha.

Acabaram as compras e aparataram para a Toca.

Por outro lado, Draco não conseguia tirar da sua cabeça, a imagem de Gina no vestido. Enquanto estava entretido com os pensamentos, não reparou que a mãe já estava despchada e estava a chamar-lhe para irem para casa.

Aliás, tinha sido um dia longo, e que ia trazer muitas mudanças na vidas destas pessoas.

**N.A.:** E aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem e comentem. Próxima actulização só qd tiver pelo menos 3 reviews. Amigos e Amigas (Ct, Miaka, Sara, Marta...), obrigada pela incentivo. Bjks Shéliza


	3. A Mudança

**N.A.:** Bem... peço desculpa às pessoas k leram a fic por ter demorado tanto tempo para actualizar... mas o facto foi k eu fui de férias... dps comecaram as aulas... e agr arranjei um tempinho para actualizar...

Cm demorei mt tempo deixo aki 2 caps... e respostas as reviews no cap seguinte...

**_Capítulo 3 - A mudança_**

Quando Narcisa tinha acabado de fazer as compras, foi chamar seu filho, mas parecia que ele não a ouvia, até que à sétima vez ele acordou dos seus pensamentos.

Sairam da loja e foram até à carruagem, e foram a caminho de casa, até que Narcisa voltou a ver Draco entretdio com os seus pensamentos e decidiu falar com ele...

-Draco, está tudo bem?

-Sim, porquê?

-Bem, pareces muito entretido com os teus pensamentos desde que chegas-te à loja, mais ou menos... É alguma rapariga que está a ocupar esses pensamentos?

-Ehhhh... Não... - respondeu Draco de certa forma, atrapalhado

-Tens a certeza? Eu bem vi como olhavas a filha dos Weasley lá na loja, parecias de certa forma possuído

-O quê? Elouqueces-te de vez! Um Malfoy atraído por uma Weasley? Nem pensar! Ainda por mais eu não gosto dela. E ainda por mais ela não tem classe. - disse Draco quase a gritar

-Draco, Draco, Draco, és tão ingénuo! Oras, isso é o que tu dizes agora, mas chegar a altura, já não vais dizer isso - disse Narcisa quase a rir

-O que é queres dizer com isso?

-Por enquanto nada, mas quando chegar a altura tu deves de saber.

-Mãe, tu e os teus mistérios são coisa que me fazem falta lá em Hogwarts, vou ter saudades tuas - disse Draco meio tristonho

-Eu também vou ter saudades tuas, mas não tarde é a tua formatura e lá estarei para dançar contigo como é costume em Hogwarts. E claro conhecer a tua namorada, isto é se tiveres

-Dem, espero bem que estejas lá! Não quero fazer figura de parvo e... namorada neste momento não tenho, mas vou ver se arranjo uma que eu goste de verdade e também que agrade - disse Draco para a mãe e no fim da fala piscou o olho para a mãe que sorriu

-Hummmm, está bem. Agora quero dizer-te, que quero que estejas presente numa festa que se irá realizar amanhã, na nossa mansão. Digamos que é uma festa de boas-vindas para uma família que irá morar na mansão da frente.

-Mais uma festa? Tenho mesmo que estar presente? E já agora quem é a família que vem morar na mansão da frente?...

-Sim, tens que estar presente. É a família Weasley. Sabes quando eu anadave em Hogwarts eu e a Molly eramos muito amigas, mas a nossa amizade acabou porque eu acabei por me casar com o teu pai e porque nós estavamos do lado de Voldemort enquanto que a Molly e o resto da sua família estava do lado do bem... Mas agora que a guerra acabou decidimos voltar a instaurar amizade entre as nossas famílias, alías, não podemos continuar a ser inimigos para sempre.

-Sei... Mas mãe, porque é que eu tenho que ir à festa? Não basta ter que aturar o Weasley nº 6 e nº 7 em Hogwarts, ainda vou ter que os ver maior parte dos dias, olha-me que isto... - disse Draco com cara do tipo "mas-que-neura...agora-vou-ter-que-os-aturar-ainda-mais...só-a-mim..."

-Vais e mais nada! Ah e quero que sejas simpático com a filha deles, a Virginia.

-Agora já estás a pedir demais! Mas já que pedes tanto vou tentar! Mas só porque tu és a minha querida e adorada mãe!

-Ainda bem! E depois logo verás se a Viriginia sempre tem classe ou não - disse Narcisa sorrindo

-Veremos, eu duvido, mas veremos...

Quando sentiram que a carruagem estava a diminuir a sua velocidade, viram que estavam a chegar à mansão.

Por outro lado, assim que os Weasley chegaram a casa, o Sr. Weasley pediu aos restantes para comecarem a arrumar as coisas pois iam mudar-se para a sua nova casa no dia a seguir muito cedo. A Sra. Weasley aproveitou e comecou a falar...

-Bom, voçês não devem de saber, mas o vosso pai deve de saber... Quando nós ainda andavamos em Hogwarts eu e Narcisa Black Malfoy, éramos muito amigas e deixamos de ser amigas pelo facto de depois Narcisa se ter casado com um Comensal e estar do lado do Lord das Trevas e nós do lado de Harry, mas agora a guerra acabou e nós decidimos reatar a nossa amizade. E agora segundo o vosso pai, vamos morar na mansão que está à frente da Mansão Malfoy.

-Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Ok, mas agora temos de ir arrumar as coisas - disseram Rony e Gina

-Sim, vamos - disse Molly

-Gina, vou ajudar-te, vamos logo! - disse Hermione

-Eu vou ajudar o Rony - disse Harry

Ao chegar ao quarto de Gina, Hermione e Gina puseram-se logo a arrumar as coisas, como não tinha muitas coisas. Uma estante cheia de livros, vários cadernos, a roupa, o material da escola e algumas partidas dos gémeos para Gina as pregar a alguém um dia...

Ao acabarem, sentaram-se em cima da cama de Gina e logo Hermione pôs-se a falar...

-O que é que tu e o Malfoy estavama fazer tão juntos lá na loja? - perguntou Hermione

-Hummm nada não, porquê? Quer dizer estava-me a insultar mas logo estavamos quase a ter uma conversa civilizada

-Hummm, tens a certeza? Eu vi-vos muito juntos, tens a certeza que estavam a falar?

-Sim, siim - disse Gina que já estava a começar a corar so de se lembrar da essência de Draco

-Ok

-Mas e agora conta lá! Como é que vai o namoro com o Krum? E o que é que aconteceu para hoje quando te disse _-Não, não disse, mas não faz mal, agora já aqui estás! E vais ter que me contar muitas coisinha não Sra. Granger!_, ficas-te um pouco atrapalhada?

-Hummm, poix, está tudo relacionado... O Krum acabou com o namoro ontem e estou triste por causa disso, mas vai passar. Como tu muitas vezes dizes "_Ele não é o único rapaz no mundo; há muitos mais por aí_"!

Sei... ok... espero que fikes bem

-Claro que vou ficar!

Chegou o dia em que os Weasley se iam mudar para a sua nova casa. Acordaram por volta das 6 da manhã e por volta das 7 da manhã, puseram-se à estrada.

Ao chegar lá viram Narcisa e Draco Malfoy a ir ter com Molly. Estavam a falar de qualquer coisa, e depois Molly levou-os até aos restantes Weasley.

-Bom-dia - disse Narcisa

-Bom-dia Sra. Malfoy! Bom-dia Malfoy - disseram Gina, Hermione, Rony e Harry quase em coro

-Bom como voçês são novos nesta zona, eu e mais os vossos novos vizinhos decidimos fazer uma festa de boas-vindas para voçês. Ela vai realizar-se hoje à noite, na minha mansão às 21horas, conto convosco - disse Narcisa

- É claro que podes contar connosco! - disse Molly

-Óptimo! Então ficaremos à vossa espera!

Quando os Malfoy se foram embora, os Weasley comecaram a acomodar-se na sua nova casa. Uma mansão muito bonita, com uma grande jardim, uma piscina. A mansão tinha 2 andares, no 1ºandar tinha uns 15 quartos, cada um com casa-de-banho privada, no meio de corredor havia outra casa de banho e uma varanda que tinha o chão como relva. No andar de baixo era a cozinha e uma grande sala, o hall de entrada e várias portas que davam para ir ao jardim ou piscina.

Os elfos comecaram a arrumar as coisas nos quartos que cada um escolheu e quando eram cerca de 20 horas decidiram irem preparar-se para a festa de boas-vindas.

Gina trajava num vestido azul escuro com ornamentos a dourado, alças finas, sandálias azuis escuras com salto agulha, e tinha o cabelo em um coque alto e deixou algumas mechas soltas.

Quando todos estavam prontos sairam da mansão e foram para a mansão da frente, mas antes Gina teve de ouvir sua mãe a dizer para se dar bem com Malfoy, pois pelo que parecia já tinha simpatizado com Narcisa, agora so faltava o Malfoy.

Ao chegar à Mansão Malfoy viram a sala cheia de gente, assim que chegaram Narcisa foi ter com eles e chamou Draco...

-Boa-noite Virginia, estás muito bonita - disse Narcisa

-Ehhh... Obrigado Sra. Malfoy

-Trata-me por Narcisa

-Está bem.

-Draco, por que não mostras a casa à Virginia?

-Está bem mãe... Vamos?

-Sim, vamos

Draco ofereceu o braço a Gina e esta aceitou, embora com alguma hesitação.

Já estavam a acabar a visita, quando chegaram ao quarto de Draco. Gina ficou espantada com o quarto, tinha tons de verde e algum preto, grande, tinha a cama no meio do quarto. Tinha uma estante cheia de livros, uma secretária logo ao pé. Ela não de conta que ela e Draco estavam a avançar para dentro do quarto, até que Draco a agarrou pela cintura e começou a aproximá-la para perto dele

**N.A.:** Cá está um cap... vamos ler o proximo cap? P


	4. O Beijo

**_Capítulo 4 - O Beijo _**

Já estavam a acabar a visita, quando chegaram ao quarto de Draco. Gina ficou espantada com o quarto, tinha tons de verde e algum preto, grande, tinha a cama no meio do quarto. Tinha uma estante cheia de livros, uma secretária logo ao pé. Ela não de conta que ela e Draco estavam a avançar para dentro do quarto, até que Draco a agarrou pela cintura e começou a aproximá-la para perto dele.

Draco começou a tocar leve nos lábios de Gina com os seus, até que aconteceu o tão esperado beijo entre os dois. Um beijo um pouco selvagem, mas que transmitia toda a vontade dos dois se quererem beijar, transmitia algum desejo. Um beijo lento, não tinham noção do tempo. A pouco e pouco estavam a ficar sem ar, Gina decidiu acabar com o beijo e...

-O que é que acabas-te de fazer? - perguntou Gina

-Beijar-te oras! Sabes, até que beijas melhor que a Parkinson, mas... ainda não tens muita beleza e classe  
-Oras, de que é que me interessa saber se eu beijo melhor ou não do que aquela cara de buldogue...

-Ehhhh... pois...Vamos lá voltar pela salão, já devem de estar a dar pela nossa falta

-Sei, vamos lá...

E lá voltaram eles para o salão, Narcisa foi perguntar a Gina se gostou da mansão e esta respondeu afirmamente.

Passou-se algum tempo do jantar, era hora de dançar uma valsa e Narcisa pediu a Molly para chamar Gina, enquanto Narcisa ia chamar Draco. Passados três minutos encontraram-se os quatro. E Narcisa começou a falar...

-Gina, Draco que tal vocês darem ínicio à valsa? - perguntou Narcisa

-O quê? - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo e puseram-se a olhar um para o outro

-Sim, voçês os dois, dar ínicio à valsa! Aliás voçês são o casal mais jovem aqui da festa - disse Narcisa

Hei! Nós não somos nenhum casal de amigos, muito menos de... - mas Draco foi interrompido por Molly

-Sim, sim, nós sabemos, que voçês não são namorados e também não o serão se não quiserem e muito menos amigos, mas a guerra já acabou, vamos dar origem a novas amizades... - mas foi interrompida por Draco

-Sim, nós já sabemos disse... Pufffffffffff - virou-se para Gina - Concedes-me esta dança?

-Ehhhhhh...vamos lá - respondeu Gina com cara de tédio

-Ainda bem! - disse Narcisa muito alegre

Pediu-se silêncio no salão e Narcisa começou a falar...

-Bom, vamos dar ínicio à valsa... Draco, Gina, por favor

E lá foram os dois para o meio do salão, mas... a pouco e pouco comecaram a ficar cada vez mais perto um do outro, chegou uma altura que tinham os corpos colados, Narcisa e Molly já começavam a reparar na proximidade de ambos. Draco e Gina não diziam nada enquanto dançavam...

Entretanto outros casais começaram a juntar-se a Draco e Gina, como Rony e Mione, Molly e Arthur, entre muitos outros... A música acabou, mas Draco e Gina continuavam juntos, abraçados e Rony não estava nada a gostar daquilo que via, mas Molly disse-lhe para não se precoupar, porque afinal de contas ela sabia cuidar-se...

A festa acabou e as pessoas começavam a despedir-se. A última família a sair foi a Weasley, mas antes de sairem, Narcisa foi falar com eles e pediu autorização em relação a Gina...

-Antes de sairem gostaria de saber se não se importavam que a Gina viesse cá passar uns dias? - perguntou Narcisa

-Porque é que não lhe perguntas - disse Molly

-Ehhh, Gina não te importas de vir cá passar uns dias? É que eu sempre quis ter uma filha para poder falar, passear e visto que estamos a atar a amizade entre as nossas familias... - disse Narcisa para Gina

-Ehhh... Pois, se os meus pais não se importarem que fique fora de casa por uns dias, e já que a Senhora tanto quer, tudo bem - disse Gina

-Não se importam que a Gina fique cá? - perguntou Narcisa para os pais de Gina

-Não, claro que não, se tu tanto queres pode ficar, e se ela precisar de algo, também moramos já à frente, por isso tudo bem - disseram Molly e Arthur

-Óptimo! Então, amanhã vem cá às 9.30h e tráz alguma roupa, prática e não te preocupes com nada Gina!

-Claro, Senhora Mal...Narcisa

-Então, até manhã e boa-noite.

-Boa-noite - disseram quase todos os Weasley em coro

Assim que os Weasley sairam, Draco foi ter com a mãe e começou a falar...

-Mãe, qual é que é a tua de convidares a caçula dos Weasley a passar cá uns dias? - perguntou Draco

-Oras Draco, ela é tão simpática e além disso, depois de tu teres nascido eu queria ter uma filhas, mas o teu pai teimoso como era não quis mais filho(a) nenhum, agora deixa-me aproveitar tratar-se Gina como uma filha, aliás ela simpatizou logo comigo ao contrário de muitas outras raparigas como a tua amiguinha Parkinson!

-Sei... Está bem...

-E quero que te dês bem com ela!

-Sim, claro - disse Draco com muito tédio

**N.A.:** E pontux cá está a fic actualizada... Espero k tenham gostado... E claro espero k mandem algumas reviews senão, não actualizo... E agr as respostas às reviews:

**Rute Riddle**: obrigado por me teres dito isso das reviews anonimas, eu n sabia, agradeço mm mt...

Siceramente axo k a fic talvex esteja um tanto romantica, mas tambem vai haver algum

drama P Bjks e xpero k continues a ler a fic!

ShellyMalfoy

**estrelinha W.M**: bem cá está + 1 cap... xpero k gostes! Bjks

ShellyMalfoy

**Luiza Potter**: Obrigado! Bem, querias + 1 cap, mas tens aki 2 P Espero k gostes! Bjks

ShellyMalfoy

Bem e k tal o pessoal k ainda n mandou uma review mandasse? Smp animavam + uma autora!

Devo de actualizar para a semana ou daki a 2 semanas...

Até à próxima

ShellyMalfoy


	5. Passando uns dias na Mansão Malfoy I

**N.A.:** Peço desculpa não ter postado mais cedo, mas tava numa de estudar para o testes, visto que agora a troca do 9º para o 10º torna-se um tanto diferente em termos de notas e isso... Enfim vou deixar aki dois caps para vcs e os agradecimentos as reviews estao no cap seguinte.

**_Capítulo 5 - Passando uns dias na Mansão Malfoy I _**

_Dia 1_

Eram 7h da manhã quando Gina acordou, começou a pôr alguns pares de calças, algumas t-shirts, ums par de ténis, pijama... enfim o essencial dentro de uma mala. Quando se despachou eram 8h, decidiu ir tomar um bom banho, quando saiu do banho decidiu vestir umas calças de ganga azuis-acizentadas e uma t-shirt rosa bébé, decidiu calçar uns ténis pretos. Atou o cabelo num rabo. Pegou no seu relógio e viu que ainda eram 8.45h, decidiu então ir tomar o pequeno-almoço. Quando chegou à sala de jantar, viu que estavam lá todos, e pelo que parecia à espera dela para tomarem o 1º pequeno-almoço na mansão! Quando acabou de tomas o pequeno-almoço eram 9.05, decidiu então ir ao quarto buscar as coisas, para depois despedir-se dos pais e do resto da família e depois ir à Mansão Malfoy.

Ao chegar ao quarto teve a sensação que se estava a esquecer de alguma coisa, foi para ao pé da secretária e viu o carderno de couro, com as iniciais V.W., onde escrevia as suas poesias, os seus pensamentos. Decidiu então levar o caderno, caso não tivesse nada que fazer na Mansão Malfoy, iria dedicar-se a escrever.  
Às 9.15 decidiu ir despedir-se da família e "dos amigos", diziam que iam ter saudades dela, mas oras! Eram só uns dias, não era uma ano!  
Saiu de casa, ou melhor da mansão às 9.25h e chegou à Mansão Malfoy uns três minutos depois. Quando ia a bater à porta, a porta simplesmente abriu-se sozinha e deu de caras com Narcisa e Draco.

Bom-dia Virginia! Como estás? - disse Narcisa

-Boa-dia! Estou bem obrigado, e a Senhora?... Oi Malfoy...

-Oi... - disse Draco muito vagamente

-Virginia, vem! Vamos levar-te ao quarto onde vais ficar hóspedada - disse Narcisa

-Certo...

O quarto em que Gina iria ficar hóspedade era em frente ao de Narcisa e ao lado do de Draco. O quarto era bastante simples. Tinhas as paredes brancas, tinha uma cama no meio com os lençóis também azuis bébé, um armário de madeira também branco e uma secretária de madeira também branco. Hava também uma porta que dava para a casa-de-banho privada. A vista daquele quarto é muito bonita. Via-se um campo, repleto de flores de vários tipos.

Narcisa disse a Gina para arrumar as suas coisas no armário, após arrumar, visto que não tinha nada para fazer, foi até a secretária e pôs-se a escrever. Estava tão concentrada que não notou que duas pessoas entravam no quarto e a pouco e pouco iam-se aproximando dela. Mesmo estando perto dela ela não notou nada, apenas escrevia sem parar aquilo que lhe vinha à cabeça. Quando estava prestes a acabar alguém lhe tocou e esta se assustou...

-Então? A pequena Weasley assustou-se? - dise Draco

-Sim, Malfoy assustei-me, mas agora cala-te... A tua presença faz-me ficar mal-disposta - disse Gina

Quando Gina disse isso Narcisa começou a rir feita louca

-Ai Gina, és tão engraçada - disse Narcisa

-Devo aceitar isso como um elogio?

-Tu é que sabes, querida

-Sei... - disse Gina com cara pensativa

-Virginia o que é que tanto escreves? - perguntou Narcisa

-Ehhhhh...Nada de especial, quando não tenho nada que fazer ponho-me a escrever poemas ou os meus pensamentos

-Poemas! Eu adoro poemas! Não te importas que leia alguns? - disse Narcisa um tanto "emocionada"?

-Ehhhhhh... Sim claro - disse Gina entregando o caderno a Narcisa.

Ao entregar o caderno, Narcisa começou a ler, alto e bom som...

**(N.A.: Eu queria mt pôr aki o poema, mas ficava mt mal, n conseguia pô-lo bem por isso... axar... n faz lá mt diferença...)**

-Ora, ora, tu até escrevres bem, _Virginia_. Nunca pensei que uma rapariga como tu escrevesse tão bem - disse Draco

-Ehhhhhhhhhh... Poix, sabes é que se calhar as tuas amiguinhas não têm miolos suficientes, para escrever poemas - disse Gina

-É magnífico! Davas uma boa escritora Virginia - disse Narcisa

-Não sei, a Senhora foi a única que leu os meus poemas até agora...

-A única? - disse Narcisa, espantada

-Sim... Isto é se ninguém tiver lido às escondidas...

-Mas tu tens tanto talento, porque é que não deixas os outros lerem?...

-Talvez porque não compreendam aquilo que quero dizer nas minhas poesias

-Epah, epah isto já parece uma entrevista - disse Draco

-Draco, deixa-me falar com a Virginia! - disse Narcisa

-Bem, deu para ver que nas tuas poesias, demonstrar por vezes dor, felicidade... mas ok... Tive a enorme honra de ser a primeira a ler as tuas poesias...

-Isto não é lá grande coisa... Quando quiser ler mais é só pegar no livro e ler... Está à vontade... Aliás porque não estou a esconder nada, é a realidade...

-Obrigado, Virginia

Não estavam a dar conta do tempo, até que um dos elfos da Mansão Malfoy disse que o almoço estava à mesa. Almoçaram e algum tempo depois foram a Diagon-Al.  
Ao chegar lá foram à loja de roupas de gala... Draco foi sentar-se num dos sofás, enquanto que Narcisa pediu a Gina para que ficasse com ela... Narcisa tinha ido experimentar uns quantos vestidos e Gina tinha que dar a opinião dela. Algum tempo depois Narcisa decidiu-se por um vestido verde musgo. Entretanto Narcisa chamou Gina e perguntou se o vestido azul petróleo era bonito e Gina acenou afirmamente, porque na realidade era lindo. Era um vestido azul pretóleo, de alças finas, decote em V, deixava as costas à mostra, ia mais ou menos até aos joelhos, tinha alguns ornamentos a preto com alguma purpurina. Narcisa pediu um vestido igual mas num tamanho mais pequeno e pediu a Gina para experimentar. Gina não queria muito experimentar, mas Narcisa insistiu tanto que acabou por ceder. Enquanto Gina experimentava o vestido, Narcisa tinha ido chamar Draco e ambos foram ao pé do gabinete onde Gina estava. Quando Gina saiu trajada no vestido, Draco ficou espantado com a "vista que via" e Narcisa ficou, digamos que, boquiaberta. O vestido ficava perfeitamente bem. Narcisa comprou logo o vestido, por mais que Gina não quisesse que Narcisa gastasse dinheiro com ela. Foram comprar as sandálias quer para Gina quer para Narcisa. E pior Narcisa comprou jóias em prata para Gina.

-Gina, não te sintas mal por causa destes, mimos digamos assim - disse Narcisa

-Mas eu não posso aceitar tudo isto!

-Mas eu quero que aceites, quero que sejas como uma filha para mim durante os próximos quatro dias

-Ok, rendo-me... Já deu para ver que não posso negar nada...

-Ainda bem que já te apercebes-te disso - disse Narcisa enquanto ria

-Mãe, já está na hora de irmos. Não tarda a casa vai estar cheia, mais uma vez, com os teus amigos, para mais uma festinha... - disse Draco cansado...

-Certo, vamos. Gina, vai usar esse vestido esta noite! Ficas linda nesse vestido

-Por mais que me custe elogiar uma Weasley, na realidade, gostei muito de te ver nesse vestido - disse Draco

-Ehhhhhh... tudo bem... E obrigado pelo elogio Malfoy

-Draco, trata-me por Draco

-Ok, Draco. Então trata-me por Gna, como todo o mundo me chama.

-Mas como eu não sou todo o mundo, vou tratar-te por Virginia

_"Estes dois ainda vão ter algo mais que a amizade..."_, pensava Narcisa

Ao chegar a casa foram todos preparar-se para a festinha. Gina não sabia que penteado fazer para o cabelo, por isso decidiu ir pedir opinião a Narcisa. Ao ir ao quarto de Narcisa deparou-se com Draco, num dos seus fatos pretos, com uma camisa branca, gravata preta. Tinha o cabelo molhado, fazia com que algumas mechas caissem para frente dos olhos. Ficava tão sexy "_Gina, pára de pensar nisso!_" Enquanto Gina encarava Draco, Draco encarava Gina que estava no vsetido azul petróleo com alguns ornamentos pretos com alguma purpurina, caia-lhe perfeitamente, mais as sandálias de salto cerca de 10 centímetros e mais o colar de prata com algumas flores a preto "_Realmente ela é linda...Draco, pára de pensar nisso"_, e os brincos e a pulseira de parata também que faziam conjunto com o colar. Ainda tinha o cabelo solto.  
Narcisa que estava no quarto dela, e tinha a porta aberta, viu os dois a encararem-se até que quebrou o silêncio.

-Gina, estás linda! Draco, tu estás maravilhoso! - disse Narcisa

-Ehhhhhh Obrigado - disse Gina saindo do transe

-Obrigado mãe - disse Draco que ainda estava um pouco em transe

-Ehhhh Narcisa, se não for pedir muito... Não se importava de me dar uma sugestão, para como deixar ficar o cabelo? - disse Gina

-Sim, claro, entra querida. Draco, pode ir ver se já está tudo pronto?

-Sim, claro - disse Draco, enquanto ainda olhava para Gina

Narcisa e Gina entraram no quarto de Narcisa... Esta pensava num penteado que ficasse bem em Gina, que a deixasse ainda mais deslumbrante do que aquilo que já estava. Decidiu então encaracolar um pouco o cabelo, e deixá-lo solto, ficava-lhe bem o cabelo solto. Decidiu também maquilhar um pouco Gina, pôs-lhe uma maquilhagem leve, em tons de azul. E agora sim estava pronta.  
Decidiram então descer para o salão, visto que faltavam 15 minutos para os convidados chegarem. Gina sentou-se no sofá, à frente de Draco e voltaram a encarar-se. Mas desta vez durou pouco, porque tinha acabado de chegar a família dos Parkinson. Assim que entraram, Pansy fez com que Draco e Gina parassem de se encarar...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! O que é que a Weasley está aqui a fazer? - disse Pansy de forma a chamar a ateção de todos

-A Virginia é nossa convidada, durante os próximos quatro dias - respondeu Draco, antes que Gina pudesse responder

-O quê? Eu não estou a acreditar

-Então passa a acreditar querida. Mas para o caso de estares a acreditar vai peguntar à Narcisa - disse Gina muito friamente, que até Draco e Narcisa ficaram espantados

-Narcisa, isto é verdade? - perguntou Pansy em desespero

-É, convidei a Virginia para ficar comigo alguns dias. Ela é como uma filha que eu nunca tive, para mim - respondeu Narcisa muito friamente, que assustou Pansy

-Ficas desde já avisada, que se tocares, nem que seja num único cabelo que seja do Draco, podes considerar-te morta - disse Pansy para Gina

-Querida, tens medinho que perder o Draco?

-Medo? Eu? Não! Apenas não quero que ele seja tocado por uma idiota imunda como tu

-Idiota imunda és tu, que andas por aí a agarrar-te a todos os rapazes que vês pela frente

-Eu pelo menos consigo ter todos os rapazes que quiser ao contrário de ti. Ou não te lembras do poema estúpido que mandas-te ao Potter no teu 1º ano?

PAFT  
Gina não aguentou a raiva que tinha tentado conter. Mandou uma chapada na cara de Pansy, mesmos na frente de todos. Foi ter com Narcisa...

-Desculpe, ter estragado a sua festa. Vou subir - disse Gina

-Não te preocupes, ela estava a passar dos limites. Tens a certeza que não queres ficar aqui?

-Absoluta, não estou com cabeça para ver a Parkinson

-Tudo bem, vais lá para cima, mas depois vou pedir para te irem chamar para desceres para o jantar

-Está bem, desculpe mais uma vez - disse Gina de cabeça baixa

-Aonde é que pensas que vais Weasley? - disse Pansy

-Oras, cala-te! Já enervas com esses gritos. Não tens nada a haver com aquilo que ela faz ou deixa de fazer - disse Draco desta vez, com raiva

Gina foi andando para o quarto, ao entrar foi directo deitar-se na cama. Lágrimas queriam sair, mas Gina esforçava-se para não chorar. Alguns minutos depois Draco entrou no quarto de Gina, viu-a sentada no parapeito da janela vendo a lua, quase a chorar. Entrou sem fazer barulho e foi para perto de Gina. Tocou-lhe no ombro e Gina virou a cara para o encarar. Mas assim que viu a cara de dele, cairam lágrimas e ela virou logo a cara para a janela. Draco viu que ela estava a começar a chorar e por alguma coisa qualquer ele abraçou Gina e Gina respondeu ao abraço, abraçando-o. Ficaram abraçados algum tempo até Narcisa aparecer no quarto de Gina e vir os dois abraçados. Narcisa até ficou feliz por Draco se preocupar, nem que fosse um pouco por Viriginia, e por Viriginia se tentar dar bem com Draco. Mas por mais que não quisesse tinha que interromper aquele momento aos dois.

-Bem...meninos, desculpem lá interromper, mas temos de descer para jantar - disse Narcisa

-Ehhhhhh, sim claro, vamos Virginia? - disse Draco

-Já lá vou ter, vão andando se quiserem

-Não, eu fico à tua espera - disse Draco

-Então, eu vou andando, despachem-se

-Tá certo, só um minuto Draco

Enquanto Gina tinha ido ao banheiro, para lavar a cara, para tirar as marcas de quem estivera a chorar, Draco estava a ler um dos poemas escritos por Gina. Quando saiu deixou o caderno em cima da secretária e ofereçeu o braço a Gina que aceitou, embora tenha corado um pouco.

-Estás melhor? - perguntou Draco

-Sim, obrigado

-Obrigado porquê?

-Bem, pelo o apoio que me deste à pouco, por me teres defendido um pouco... - disse Gina corando

Mas Draco ficou sem fala, e em vez de falar, corou levemente  
Foram jantar e Narcisa fez questão de que Virginia se sentasse à frente de Draco. Enquanto jantavam Pansy mandava olhares para Draco e Gina, até que Gina se fartou, mas quando ia a falar...

-Draco, Viriginia, querem dar inicio à valsa? - disse Narcisa

-Tudo bem - disseram Draco e Gina em coro

-Draco, depois danças comigo? - disse Pansy

-Não, não me apetece...

Dançaram a valsa, esperaram que todos saissem e decidiram ir dormir.

**N.A.: **Aqui esta um cap, sei que n escrevo bem... mas pah deixem criticas ou comentarios... o kiserem!


	6. Passando uns dias na Mansão Malfoy II

**_Capítulo 6 - Passando uns dias na Mansão Malfoy II _**

_Dia 2_

No dia a seguir ao da festa, Gina foi acordada por Narcisa. Acordou-a por volta das 9.30h. Foi ao banheiro tomar um banho de água quente. Vestiu umas calças de ganga azuis bébé e uma t-shirt branca com algumas flores de várias cores estampadas na t-shirt. Calçou os ténis e atou o cabelo num rabo.  
Desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço, mas não comeu muito, apenas uma torrada e bebeu um copo de suco de abóbora.

-Então Virginia, não comes mais? - perguntou Draco

-Não, já estou satisfeita

-Estás bem? Não me pareces muito bem... - disse Narcisa

-Podia estar melhor... se não tivesse estragado a sua festa,ontem...

-Ah! Não tem problema nenhum. Aquela rapariga já estava a pedi-las, apenas não lhe fazia nada, porque se fosse eu iria dar para o torto

-Virginia, se queres que te diga... e por mais que me custe... a Pansy estava a merecê-las... até me fizeste o grandioso favo de me livrares dela por uns tempos, já não a aguentava - disse Draco, enquanto Narcisa sorria pelo facto de Gina e Draco estarem a começar a dar-se bem.

-Ok ok... Da maneira como dizem até parece que vos salvei a vida de uma peste - disse Gina

-Por acaso até salvas-te! Salvaste-nos da Peste Parkinson - disse Draco de maneira que fez Gina e Narcisa rirem e que no fim Draco se juntou a elas

-Ehhhhhh ... Virginia? - disse Draco

-Sim, diz

-Bem... Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Epah... **(N.A.: Quem diria que Draco iria ter tanta dificuldade para convidar Gina... :P)**

-Diz logo Draco - disse Narcisa um pouco alegre

-Bem... Eu queria saber se... Se queres vir comigo a Paris, hoje?

-Ehhhhhhhh... Não sei

-Se quiseres ficar cá podes, mas vais ficar sozinha. A minha mãe vai para mais um daqueis famosos chás em casa de uma amiga. E eu vou à Mansão Malfoy em Paris buscar a minha vassoura, se vieres e se quiseres vamos passear um pouco por lá... - disse Draco

-Hummmmmmmmm... Sendo assim vou contigo

-Óptimo! - disse Narcisa muito sorridente

-Virgina! Então se já tomas-te o pequeno-almoço... Se quiseres ir buscar alguma coisa, encontramo-nos daqui a 10 minutos no salão ok?

-Ok... - disse Virginia levantando-se assim como Draco

-Então, eu já venho vou acabar de me preparar...

Gina subiu para o quarto para ir buscar uns quantos galeões, preferia andar sempre previnida... Draco por outro lado mudava de roupa, vestiu umas calças de sociais pretas, camisa branca, sapatos sociais e deixou o cabelo como estava, com umas mechas a cairem à frente dos olhos, para lhe deixar ainda mais sexy.  
Passados 5 minutos Gina já estava no salão à espera de Draco. Quando este chegou foram para a Mansão Malfoy em Paris via pó-de-floo. Ao chegar lá Draco mostrou a Gina a biblioteca e ficou lá enquanto Draco foi procurar a vassoura para depois poder levar para Hogwarts.  
Ficaram na Mansão cerca de meia hora, Gina estava entretida a ler uma obra muito famosa chamada Romeu e Julieta de William Shakespeare, quando Draco foi à biblioteca chamar Gina para irem dar uma volta viu que estava muito concentrada a ler a obra, decidiu então seguir o que a mãe lhe disse à algum tempo atrás _"Ah e quero que sejas simpático com a filha deles, a Virginia."_.

-Ehhhhhhhhhh... Gina? - disse Draco, interrompendo a leitura extensiva de Gina

-Sim

-Vamos, dar uma volta? Suponho que não conheças Paris.

-Tudo bem. Não, não conheço, mas está visto que vou conhecer rápidamente agora.

-Se quiseres levar o livro, para acabares de ler, podes - disse Draco tentando sorrir.

-Ah... Ok - respondeu Gina pensando _"O que é que lhe deu? Porque é que ele está a ser simpático comigo?"_

Sairam da Mansão Malfoy e começaram a visitar a Cidade da Luzes. Foram à Torre Eiffel, Arco do Triunfo, Galerias Lafayete e andaram um pouco na Avenida Champs-Élysées, uma avenida famosa e muitas vezes repleta de turistas. Decidiram ir comer um gelado, Gina comeu um gelado de chocolate e Draco de baunilha e chocolate. Ficaram por lá, até que decidiram ir a um jardim. Quando chegaram, sentaram-se num banco e falavam de qualquer tema que lhes vinha à cabeça e não tinham problemas nenhuns com os variados temas. No início Draco pensava que não ia conseguir falar tema algum com Gina, mas depois foram falando e viram que até se davam bem, ao contrário de Gina, com Pansy Draco não conseguia falar nada daquilo que ele gostasse.  
Ficaram algum tempo a falar até que Draco achou que já eram horas de voltar, por mais que ele não quisesse, pois até estava a gostar da companhia de Gina, mesmo ela sendo uma Weasley. Eram 19.30h quando Draco e Gina chegaram à Mansão Malfoy em Londres, não vieram para a Mansão via Pó-de-Floo pois Draco não gostava de viajar pelas lareiras pois isso aparataram para a entrada da Mansão. Mesmo quando estavam a ir para dentro da Mansão continuavam a falar até que viram Narcisa a sorrir...

-E então como correu a mini-viagem, Virginia? - perguntou Narcisa

-Muito bem! - respondeu Gina, muito animada

-Mãe, acho que esta tarde deu para nos conhecer-mos melhor. Eu pensava que os Weasley eram todos chatos e que não sabiam falar de nada, mas agora ao conhecer a Virginia mudei um pouco de ideias porque ela é simpática, divertida - com isto Gina corou um pouco.

-Ainda bem. Draco, Virginia não se importam de ir tomar um bom banho e vestirem outras roupas, que vamos jantar a casa dos pais da Virginia?

-Sim claro. Então vou subindo - disse Gina

-Eu também - disse Draco logo a seguir

Cada um foi para o seu quarto tomar um bom banho e vestir-se. Gina vestiu uma saia preta que ia até um palmo acima do joelho e uma camisa branca, calçou umas sandálias com aproximadamente 5 centimetros e deixou o cabelo solto. Draco vestiu mais uma das suas calças sociais pretas e camisa branca, calçou o sapatos sociais. Narcisa por outro lado estava com um vestido simples azul turquesa, com alças finas, sandálias de salto alto azuis turquesa e o cabelo encaracolado nas pontas.  
Eram cerca das 19.45h quando Gina saiu do quarto, mas também foi quando Narcisa e Draco também sairam dos respectivos quartos e viram que tinham saido todos ao mesmo tempo e comecaram a rir um pouco até que Narcisa falou...

-Draco, Virginia, voçês por acaso combinaram a cor das roupas que iam usar hoje ao jantar?

No início eles não entenderam, até que Gina olhou para Draco e viu que estava vestido de preto e branco, e Draco olhou para Gina e reparou no mesmo.

-Não - disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo e os dois sorriram

-Tudo bem, mas até que voçês os dois ficam bem vestidos dessa forma, parecem um casal

-Oras mãe! Não venhas com disparates! - disse Draco

-Nós não somos nenhum casal, apenas amigos - disse Gina

-Sei... Bem vamos?

-Não me apetecia muito ser morto pelo Weasleu, Potter e Granger... Mas vamos lá - disse Draco

-Não digas disparates! Eles não te vão fazer nada... Garanto-te - disse Gina

-Garantes mesmo?

-Sim...

E lá foram os 3 para a Mansão dos Weasley. Ao chegar lá Molly, abraçou a filha como se não a visse à um ano ou mais e logo foi cumprimentar Draco e Narcisa e disse-lhes para entrarem. Entretanto Gina tinha ido cumprimentar os irmãos e o pai que a receberam calorosamente mesmo que tivesse fora de casa à 2 dias. Algum tempo depois Molly disse a Gina para mostrar a casa a Narcisa e Draco e assim o fez. Do Hall de Entrada foram para o Salão, depois para a Sala de Jantar, Cozinha, Biblioteca, Escritório do Arthur onde estavam as coisas trouxas que ele tanto gostava e depois foram para o andar de cima foram primeiramente ao quarto de Molly e Arthur, depois para os dos irmãos de Gina, os quartos de hóspedes e finalmente para o quarto de Gina onde Narcisa e Draco ficaram espantados. O quarto de Gina mesmo sendo simples era de cortar a respiração. Tinha as paredes pintadas de branco, a cama estava no meio do quarto. Havia uma estante cheia de livros e logo ao pé uma secretária. As paredes que supostamente eram vazias estavam com quadros. Havia também uma varanda e vista a partir desta era um jardim florido e parte da Mansão Malfoy. Na varanda também havia uma tela e algumas tintas...

-Virginia, tu por acaso pintas? - perguntou Narcisa

-Sim... À noite quando não consigo dormir ou simplesmente quando não tenho nada que fazer pinto ou escrevo

-As pinturas são simplesmente magníficas - disse Draco

-Ehhhhhhh... Obrigado... - disse Gina corando um pouco - Bem e que tal irmos lá para baixo

-Vamos - disse Narcisa

Ao chegarem ao salão viram que haviam outros quadros nas paredes e que suposeram que foram pintados por Gina.  
Foram sentar-se com o resto da família de Gina e começaram a falar animadamente...

-Então! Como estão a correr os dias da minha mana favorita com a família Malfoy? - perguntou Carlinhos  
-Muito bem! Ou melhor se não tivesse ocorrido um incidente logo no 1º dia estaria melhor acho eu - respondeu Gina

-Então, o que é que fizes-te desta vez? - perguntaram Fred e George

-Bem, houve uma festa na Mansão Malfoy e a Pansy Parkinson começou a digamos chatear a Virginia a perguntar o que é que ela estava a fazer lá e outras coisas. Entretanto a Virginia estava a perder a paciência com ela e deu-lhe uma chapada na cara. A Virginia está um pouco mal porque acha que estragou a festa, mas no entanto até fez um favor para connosco - disse Draco

-Mas não faz mal nenhum, porque a Parkinson já estava a pedi-las - disse Narcisa

-Estou a ver - disse Molly - Gininha não tens que estar a sentir-te mal então

-Eu sei, eu sei... Já passou! Hoje foi um novo dia e está a ser muito bom! - disse Gina

-E o que é que fizes-te hoje - perguntou Rony que estava furioso por ter que "aturar" a presença de Draco

-Bem... Fui algum tempo a Paris com o Draco, tivemos por lá a passear e quando voltamos a Narcisa disse que vinhamos aqui jantar!

-O QUÊ? TU FOSTE A PARIS? COM O MALFOY? - disse Rony

-Sim, algum problema?

-VIRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY! TU ÉS MALUCA OU QUÊ? A PASSEAR POR AÍ COM O MALFOY!

-RONALD WEASLEY, CHEGA! QUAL É QUE É O PROBLEMA? FOI SÓ UM PASSEIO. E QUAL É O MAL DE TER SIDO COM UM MALFOY? INDEPENDENTEMENTE DAQUILO QUE O PAI DELE ME FEZ A GUERRA JÁ ACABOU. VOLDEMORT DESAPARECEU, MORREU. E NÃO VENHAS COM MAIS DESCULPAS - disse Gina em ponto de fúria, Draco ficou a olhar para Gina que estava vermelha de tanta fúria e Narcisa estava a tentar acalmá-la.

Passados 15 minutos Molly chamou todos para irem jantar, ninguém falava até que Narcisa decidiu quebrar o silêncio...

-Molly, Arthur a vossa filha é uma caixinha de surpresas!

-O que queres dizer? - perguntou Molly

-Bem, se calhar voçês não sabem mas ontem quando ela foi lá à Mansão houve uma altura que ela não tinha nada que fazer e pôs-se a escrever eu e o Draco entramos no quarto e vimos que ela estava muito concentrada a escrever até que eu lhe perguntei se podia ler pois ela disse que às vezes escrevia poesia...

-Isso é verdade Gina? - perguntaram Arthur e Carlinhos e Gina acenou afirmamente

-Na verdade os poemas dela são dificeis de compreender mas são muito bonitos. E hoje, descobrimos à pouco que ela pinta. Simplesmente magnífico! - disse Narcisa animadamente

-Isso da pintura, nós no inicio não aceitamos bem, mas depois vimos as pinturas dela e eram simplesmente magníficas. Ela chegou a fazer um retrato comigo e com o Arthur - disse Molly apontando para o retrato que Gina tinah feito

-Simplesmente, magnifico - disse Draco

Estiveram mais algum tempo a falar até que Narcisa achou que já era altura de irem embora, mas não sem antes perguntar uma coisa a Gina...

-Bem, nós vamos andando... Virginia, queres vir connosco ou queres ficar com a tua família?

-Bem... se calhar vou com voçês, mas antes de irmos embora, vou só um momento ao meu quarto se não se importam

-Não, claro, ficamos à tua espera

Gina foi ao quarto e foi buscar três telas e as tintas. Encolheu-as, pegou nas coisas e pôs numa mala pequena, depois saiu do quarto de desceu as escadas indo ao encontro de Narcisa e Draco que estavam com Arthur e Molly.

-Pronto já aqui estou! - disse Gina

-Gina, o que é que levas nessa malinha - perguntou Molly

-Mãe, depois quando fores ao meu quarto vais dar conta que já não estão lá algumas coisas de uma coisa que eu gosto muito de fazer. Não te preocupes que também não vou fazer nada de mal. Apenas uma coisa que tu disses-te a Narcisa que eu fiz e sou fazer a ela e se calhar a Draco - respondeu Gina

-Hummmmmmmmmmm... Acho que já sei o que é... Eu acho que a Narcisa vai adorar, mas o Draco como não o conheço bem não sei

-Mas do que é que voçês estão a falar? - interrompeu Narcisa

-Ehhhhhhhhh... Amanhã a Narcisa vai fazer alguma coisa? - perguntou Gina

-Não, porquê?

-Bem é porque se não se importasse gostaria de... Ehhhhhhh, bem... de...

-Ela gostaria de fazer um retrato teu e do Draco - disse Molly

-A sério Virginia?

-Ehhhhhhh... Se a Narcisa não se importasse e quiser...

-Mas é claro que quero! Mas agora é melhor irmos andando. Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio de surpresas pelo que parece

-Então adeus! - disseram Molly e Arthur

Ao chegar à Mansão, Draco foi para seu quarto, mas antes deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Gina e esta ficou estática e desejou boa-noite a Draco. Gina foi para o seu quarto e estava a vestir o pijama quando Narcisa bateu à porta...

-Só um minuto - disse Gina enquanto vestia o robe - Narcisa?

-Sou eu! Bem Virginia eu gostava de ter pedir uma coisa - disse Narcisa receosa

-Se eu puder ajudar "nessa coisa", diga

-Bem, eu gostava que também fizesses um retrato de Draco se não te importasses

-Se ele estiver de acordo, tudo bem - disse Gina, nas calmas

-Tens a ceretza que não te importas?

-Absoluta!

-Então, acho que vou falar com ele

-Acho que não é preciso porque já estive a ouvir. Virginia, amanhã às 11h no jardim, pode ser? - disse Draco com um sorriso sincero

-Ehhhhhh... Claro

-Bem meninos até manhã! - disse Narcisa

-Até manhã - disseram Gina e Draco ao mesmo tempo

Quando Narcisa saiu do quarto, Draco foi ao encontro de Gina que estava de costas para ele, agarrou-a pela cintura e virou-a para si. Quando a virou para si, os lábios de ambos tocaram-se e em seguida, Gina como estava à muito tempo perdida em pensamentos de como queria voltar a beijar o loiro, beijou-o sem demora. Desta vez fora Draco quem ficara sem raciocinar direito e a dada altura fechou os olhos e correspondeu ao beijo. Era um beijo cheio de desejo. As línguas iam explorando cada vez a boca de cada um. Nenhum dos dois queria que o baijo acabasse. Mas estavam a ficar sem ar e por isso acabaram o beijo. Ao acabar Draco e Gina ficaram a encarar-se até que Draco quebrou o silêncio...

-Ehhhhhh... Bem até manhã, às 11h no jardim não te esqueças - disse Draco

-Bo-Boa Noite, tudo bem lá estarei - disse Gina ainda confusa com aquilo que tinha ocorrido - D-Draco espera!

-Diz

-Ehhhhhhh... Desculpa se achas que não devia de ter beijado - disse Gina

-Não te preocupes, eu por acaso estava à de um oportunidade para te beijar de novo. Desde aquele dia em Diago-Al aquela cena não me sai da cabeça... e... pelo que vejo, hoje foi o dia em que nos beijamos...

-Ehhhhhh... Ok, afinal não sou maluca por tanto querer beijar-te e hoje foi o dia...

-Bem... até manhã

-Ciao!

O que eles não sabiam é que Narcisa viu tudo, muito bem escondida e agora vai armar umas armações para que os dois fiquem juntos...

**N.A.: **Cá está + 1 cap... Foi o k que mais gostei até agora...

Agr as resps às reviews:

**Lou Malfoy** Oi! Não sei qts caps vai ter a fic... O Blaise vai entrar daqui a aproximadamente 2 ou 3 caps... Talvex haja NC, mas vai haver mais acção... Bjks!

**Jullia Malfoy**e **Rute Riddle: **Aqui está mais um cap! Espero que gostem! Bjks

Espero que o resto das pessoas que tambem têm estado a ler a fic, mandem reviews ou até mesmo sugestoes...

Até à proxima

ShellyMalfoy


End file.
